powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Causality Manipulation
The ability to manipulate causality. Basic principle behind all Supernatural Abilities. Most rational expression of Omnipotence. Also Called *Causality Alteration *Causality Control *Causation Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can manipulate causality, the relationship between causes and effects, allowing them to decide what happens and what doesn't, when and how. There is no need for a "why" however, as the why of something is determined by causality itself, which is at the users' command, making it one of the few powers that reasonably don't need a reason. The causal alterations can be either specific or systemic. Specific alterations are momentary ones, naturally ceasing with their realization (Absolute Wish). Systemic alterations permanently change the causal structure of reality, enforcing new chains of fate upon it until the user decides otherwise (System Manipulation). All forms of existence and phenomena rely on causality. Because of this, the power to manipulate it naturally overrides any other power put against it, as they all rely on causality to work. Applications (General) Overall: *All Almighty Powers *All Creation *All Destruction *All Enhancements *All Manipulations Signature: *Causality Infringement *Causality Negation *Causality Perception *Causality Reversal *Event Order Manipulation *Reflective Immutability *Reiteration Inducement *Reiteration Manipulation *Sequence Manipulation *Simultaneous Causality Applications (Examples) Low Level: *Ability Creation *Adaptive Replication *Death Manipulation *Destiny Manipulation *Effect Generation *Effect Negation *Variable Manipulation Mid Level: *Consequence Creation/Removal *Consequence Manipulation *Grand Design Construction *Meta Fate Manipulation *Reality Warping *Science Manipulation *Superpower Manipulation *Virtual Warping High Level: *Absolute Existence *Absolute Wish *Complete Arsenal Variations *Boundary Manipulation *Domino Effect *Logic Manipulation Associations *Information Manipulation *Interaction Manipulation *Outcome Manipulation *Programmable Powers *Temporal Selection Limitations * Meta Power Immunity/Omnilock * Causality Immunity protects users from all but the strongest manipulators. * Causality Negation allows users to undo previous causal alterations. * Applications may require precise knowledge about the desired effects/alterations. * May be limited to certain fields of causality, such as those only related to the user, or the part of reality they reside in. * Some may be limited to potential effects, while others may create their own. Known Users Gallery (Power) General causal model.png|A causal model. Conceptual Causality.jpg|Conceptual Causality. Causal Diagram.png|You decide what happens. Gallery (Users) File:Altair_Holopsicon.jpg||Altair (Re:Creators) can manipulate causality itself to achieve a wide variety of feats, powers, and abilities. God Hand.jpg|God Hand (Berserk), servants of the Idea of Evil and rulers of Apostles. Idea of Evil.jpg|The Idea of Evil (Berserk) born from humans' need for a reason to their suffering, feeding on and nurturing it in a never-ending cycle of twisted causality. Deus Ex Machina.jpg|Deus Ex Machina (Future Diary) is a God of Time and Space able to alter the laws of cause and effect. Gold Experience Requiem Powa!!.gif|''Gold Experience Requiem'' (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) is able to turn actions, will and even death to zero looping it indefinitely!! The_Merovingian.jpg|The Merovingian (Matrix: Reloaded) is an all-powerful program that created a former Matrix for humanity to thrive in based upon the principle of causality. Lapraz_H.png|Lapraz (Valkyrie Crusade) can distort causality. Videos Gold Experience Requiem's Ability Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Effect Category:Omni Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Crossover Powers Category:Almighty Tools Category:Rare power Category:Manipulations